Osaka
Osaka is a major city located in the Kansai region of Japan. History Showa Series ''Godzilla Raids Again battles Anguirus in Osaka in ''Godzilla Raids Again]] Godzilla arrived on the shore of Osaka. While a blackout of all city lights was enforced, J.S.D.F. jets were sent to shoot flares from their planes to lead Godzilla away from the shore. Godzilla saw the flames, and, as Dr. Yamane predicted, started to leave. Meanwhile, a prison truck was transporting dangerous criminals to another part of the country. All of the criminals, using body language, conveyed to each other that the cover of darkness caused by the city's blackout provided a great opportunity to escape from prison. The prisoners beat up the two policemen guarding them inside the truck, and ran away. A few of them found a gasoline truck, and used it to escape. After a chase with the local police, the truck crashed into an industrial oil refinery, starting a massive fire. The fire, much brighter than the planes' flares, attracted Godzilla back to the shore of Osaka. A few minutes later, Anguirus swam to shore and attacked Godzilla. The two creatures fought an intense battle, while destroying several buildings, including the tuna cannery that Tsukioka and Kobayashi worked for. In the course of the battle, the remaining escaped criminals were drowned in the subway when it is flooded by the thrashing of the two monsters. Eventually, Godzilla bit Anguirus's neck and threw him upside down into a moat near Osaka Castle. Godzilla then fired his atomic ray at Anguirus, then left the city victorious with the J.S.D.F. in hot pursuit. ''Gamera vs. Barugon battles Barugon in Osaka in ''Gamera vs. Barugon]] To be added Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Biollante attacks Osaka in ''Godzilla vs. Biollante]] After defeating Biollante at Lake Ashi, Godzilla returned to the Pacific Ocean, with the J.S.D.F. desperately trying to track his movements. Based on Godzilla's trajectory, Sho Kuroki determined that Godzilla would surface at Iso Bay, and the Super X2 and a detachment of troops were sent to engage him there. However, Godzilla unexpectedly surfaced in Osaka Bay instead, catching the J.S.D.F. completely off-guard. As the citizens were evacuated, Goro Gondo and Kasuhito Kirishima arrived at the Saradia Oil Corporation's Japanese headquarters in Osaka to retrieve the stolen Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria. After they successfully regained the ANEB, Gondo had his soldiers load it into their rockets and strategically positioned them in various skyscrapers while the Super X2 distracted Godzilla. Godzilla eventually destroyed the Super X2 with a blast of atomic breath, and continued to the city center. When he arrived, the commandos fired several ANEB-loaded rockets at Godzilla, successfully injecting him with the bacteria. Godzilla noticed Colonel Gondo in one of the buildings and approached him. Gondo turned around and fired another rocket directly into Godzilla's mouth. Godzilla retaliated by destroying the building and killing Gondo. Godzilla then continued through Osaka and eventually left the city limits as he approached the Wakasa Bay area. Millennium Series ''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Video Games *Super Godzilla'' Category:Locations